Descendants a MR fanfic
by PerLib
Summary: Max's life was going well for a while and seemed pretty normal. Until a new guy moves to town and Max begins to find pages of an ancient book of Fallen angels and a hybrid race of their children. The cover of the book will reveal all secrets,and uncover the biggest picture of all. But while she is doing this can she calm the Fallen Angel lusting after her?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Arizona, 1845

A man was walking through a forest, fog covered the ground so thick a person wouldn't be able to see their hand a few inches in front of their face. The man had shaggy ebony hair with intense matching eyes. The only thing on his torso was an enormous pair of charcoal colored wings. He was making his way to a small village near by, he was looking for a mate, but not of his kind. A human, he had had an excruciatingly difficult time trying to find a woman to carry his children. Most were already pregnant, married, or only had sons. As the man walked he saw a woman walking past a tree, his special eyes were a huge advantage , a human wouldn't be able to see, but a fallen angel could see just fine. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes, the man smiled. "That one." He thought to himself as he watched her walk through the forest in no obvious hurry.

"A woman shouldn't walk alone when it's difficult to see." He called out to her she turned but couldn't seem to find where the voice came from. Her heart slightly sped up as the winged man landed in front of her while his wings stood out proudly. Suddenly a gun shot echoed through the woods, nearly hitting the two strangers. The man grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her into his arms, then shot up like a rocket. "You demon! Stealing young women for your self!" A man yelled from the ground and reloaded his gun. He aimed up to the two and fired. The fallen angel felt the woman in his arms go limp and saw blood drip from her back. No! She was probably the last chance he had, now she was dying. He landed in a far away tree and whispered something into her cold ear, "I'll see you another time beautifull, I'll be here waiting as long as it takes to get you back." He planted a kiss on her forehead, picked up her body and flew to the ground.

He lay her in a special place where no one would find her and began to dig a large hole with a shovel he had stolen. Once it seemed about six feet down he gently picked up the poor woman who was now dead from blood loss, and slowly set her inside. "I'll be here , take your time." He said one last time and refilled the hole just as the sun began to rise. He sighed and went to return the shovel. "She'll come back, one day." He thought to him self and looked into his peasant pants covered lap.

End of intro

I do not own MR

Please leave reviews thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 1: New boy and hair fetish

Descendants Chapter 1: Fallen Page

Max POV

I sat in my history class, listening to my teacher talk about the 1600's and about how people around the world were claiming to see angels and demons battle, how certain angels had children with human women, therefore creating a super race similar to vampires. My mind began to drift to what it would be like to be one of the women who had given birth to an angel's child. I scoffed to my self, more like at my self, an angel wouldn't choose me. Suddenly I saw a tall guy dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers walk through the door. "Class, this is Nick. Please make him feel welcome and comfortable here." The class waved, hello-ed , and how-you-doin' ed. I stayed silent, then our eyes met. A chill ran down my spine as I tried to read his cold, ebony eyes. I got nothing and felt as if I couldn't look away until he did. Like it was a competition.

"Nick, sit behind Max over there." said and pointed to a desk behind me. I sighed as he strode my way and sat behind me. Something about him triggered an alert feeling in my gut as if it were saying"Alert! Alert! Get away from him! He's dangerous!" I ignored it, which is something I never do. For the rest of class I sneaked looks at him, and nearly got caught once. He had shaggy black hair, black eyes, and ivory skin. "Get out your journals, we'll be taking notes." I unzipped my backpack , pulled out my green journal, and noticed there was a big,loose page inside. I gently pulled it out, I gasped. It was a full picture of an angel with huge black wings and was falling from clouds. A fallen angel. My heart sped up and my mouth went dry. "Is there a problem Max?" asked as he looked at me. "No ." I said steadily and put the picture back in my bag. I felt a slight burning sensation at the back of my head, I turned slightly and saw Nick's intense dark eyes staring at me.

"I'm Nick, please call me Fang." He said as he extended a hand to me, I hesitantly took it . "I'm Max." I said and turned back to the front of the class trying to ignore the tingly feeling in my palm. "In history there have myths and legends about angels mating with humans. As I told earlier this made a hybrid race that was either good or bad, but both extremely strong and enchanting. Some fallen angels had tricked women into believing they were angels and had children with them. The fallen angels would then, take their children away. Never to be seen from their mothers." I heard a small noise behind me and looked at me, or rather at the person behind me. "Yes Nick, do you have any questions?" He asked. "No sir, but in many other books and legends and such, the fallen angels would take both the children and the mother to claim them in a way. I personally think the fallen angels are more caring than the other angels. They sort of,mark their family, it keeps them from greeting claimed by possible demons or anything like that. While angels would just get the women pregnant and leave." Fang as a matter of factly , the whole class looked at him in wonder.

"Where did you hear that?" asked , curious just like the rest of class. "I have a book about it, among many others." Fang said calmly as I watched him lean back in his chair. The words "fallen angel" made me think of Fang, dark, mysterious, and for some reason I could easily picture him with huge, black wings. Maybe I'm just tired. I looked away just as our eyes met and after a while I felt my hair being moved ever so gently. Of course it was Fang, but why would he mess with my hair? Or even look at me, I'm not very pretty. He slowly and cautiously gathered my hair in his hands and began to do god-knows-what. Luckily for him, I actually liked it. It made a tingly feeling on the back of my head and made me relax a bit. I leaned back to give him better access and I'm guessing he took it as an "okay, you can mess which my hair!" And seemed to act a bit less shy about touching it. "Your hair is very soft." Fang whispered into my ear, shivers went down my spine, "It's beautiful." I blushed, I always thought my hair looked funny, with it being frizzy, tangled and many other things.

"Thanks." I said simply and for the rest of class he braided my hair. Just before the bell rang he tossed my long hair over my shoulder and I saw a strange braid I had never seen before. "It's a five strand braid." I looked at for a while thinking how difficult it must have been. "Was it hard?" I asked as I touched it. "Not really." Fang grabbed a peice of paper from his journal, scribbled something on it and handed it to me. It was his phone number"Call me sometime,like tonight." He said and left the class as the bell rung loudly in my ears. For the rest of the day I simply was distracted by the page I had found in my bag and Fang's phone number in my pocket.

End of chapter

I do not own MR


	3. Chapter 2: bathroom visit

Chapter Two: The Visit in the Shower

Max POV

I walked down the sidewalk as cars drove by and the crisp wind blew my hair. My bag felt like it was 100 pounds and like a miracle I saw my house a few blocks away. I jogged home and pulled out my key from my left pocket. Suddenly I hear something snap behind me, I whirled around and saw...no one. I grew suspicious as I cautiously put the key in the hole and unlocked my door. I walked in, closed it, and locked it again. My mom had a key and wouldn't be home until seven. I walked up a flight of stairs and set my bag down on my bed. I felt dirty and sweaty from gym that I had at the end of the day. I grabbed some shorts, a tank top, underwear and walked into the bathroom that was in my room.

It was huge with tile floors, a large tub, and a full length mirror. I stripped down after starting the water on warm. I looked in the window and examined myself, medium sized breasts, nice hips, and slightly tan skin. Not bad, I thought as I ran a brush through my tangled hair. I stepped in the water and sighed, I closed my eyes for a while and when I opened them I saw the unexpected. Fang, resting his head in his crossed arms. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled at him as I covered my chest, he smiled devilishly and grabbed my wrists. "Hey! Let go!" I yelled once again as I fought to keep my self covered. What was with him, at school he seemed like such a sweet guy. Now he seemed like he was trying to rape me. "Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see you." He said in an oddly calm tone as I oddly calmed down and relaxed. He gently pulled my hands away from my breasts and smiled.

My face flushed as I looked at Fang , his eyes stared back to mine. Why am I not fighting , I was just sitting there. My breasts were cold as Fang's hands gently cupped them. I shivered as I felt Fang press his lips to my neck. He squished his mouth on mine and it turned into a make out. What's wrong with me?! I just met him! But I wanted it, like a craving. His lips tasted like chocolate as our tongues swirled in a dance. Fang pressed my nipples into his palms and a small moan escaped my throat. I felt him smile against my lips.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "We can't do this just yet, you'll have to wait a while. After all pregnant teenagers aren't really acceptable these days." I whimpered and put my mouth on his neck and began to give him a hickey. He chuckled as I ignored him and continue to bite the patch of skin. He lifted me off him by my shoulders and kissed my cheek. He stood up and walked out the door and disappeared. I sighed and began to wash my hair and body. When I was finished I got out and began to get dressed. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I looked at my clock seeing it was only 3 o'clock. I played down and tried to make out what had happened in the tub like how did Fang get in without me hearing him. How did he know where I lived?

I began to feel sleepy and soon feel asleep , dreaming of Fang and I ,uh...well let's just say I have extremely hormonal dreams. Hehe.

End of chapter this is my first time writing something like this so...

I don't own MR. Please leave reviews w your thoughts. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Descendants chapter 3

Max POV

I was sitting in class the next day waiting for Fang to walk through the door to talk to him about yesterday. Kids in class were being noisy and obnoxious as always, and just before the bell rang and the teacher closed the door Fang walked in and sat in his seat behind me. "Hey, what were you doing at my house yesterday?" I whispered as looked at him. He gave a confused look, "I wasn't at your house." He replied as he pulled out a peice of paper for the warm up on the board. "Yes you were!" I shot back with a look. He quirked a brow, "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Hey! You two! Quit talking!" The teacher said harshly. I inwardly rolled my eyes and gave my last words for class. "Meet me in the hall when class ends." I turned around and class resumed. As the class passed slowly once again I felt Fang touch my hair. " Lean back." He whispered to me and I did. Until the end of class I felt small tugging and an odd tingly sensation on my head as he did God knows what to my hair. The bell rang and Fang tossed my hair over my shoulder. "It's a loose fishtail braid." He said as we both stood up and walked out the door with our stuff. "What about yesterday?" Fang asked. "I told you earlier, you where at my house!" I said trying to stay quite as people rudely bumped into my arms and shoulders. "Max maybe you were hallucinating, I'm a bit flattered it was me though." He said smugly with a slight smirk. He patted my arms. "I'll see ya later." He walked away, leaving me confused. Then I felt a peice of paper stick out of my bag and poke me in the wrist. I looked down and saw another paper. This time it had a small child on it with large dark wings behind it. The kid seemed to be staring at me through the paper, as if it knew I was looking at it. A small chill ran down my spine as I stuffed the paper into my pocket and walked to my next class. At lunch I sat with my friends Nudge, and Iggy who chattering to each other as I continually thought about the picture in my pocket and the other one at home. What am I gonna do with them, for now I'll just clip them together with a paper clip in a folder. If I find anymore I'll just put them in the order I think they should go in. "Max, what's been up with you?" Iggy asked with an odd look on his face. "Not much." I said. I stayed silent for the rest of lunch, and the day.

Later I was walking home , still thinking about the picture. The child in the picture seemed to stick in my mind like a nightmare. I approached my house , went inside and went to my room. I pulled out the page and stared at it suspiciously as the small child stared back, it's wings seemed to be like a cocoon partially opened around her. I need a bath, I thought. I grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. As I turned on the water, I thought of Fang yesterday in here. A blush invaded my cheeks as my nipples slightly pulsed. I stripped from my dirty clothes and slipped into the relaxing warm water. My muscles lost their tension as I sighed. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." A voice next to me, my eyes shot open and I saw Fang leaning on the wall with a smug look on his face. He knelt to my side and smirked. "What are you doing in here?!" I asked , angry. "I'm here to make our bond a little stronger." He said with a husky voice. He slowly pulled up his sleeve...and shoved his hand in the water between my legs and played with the lips of my vagina. I blushed like a tomatoe as I squirmed uncontrollably as I tried to silence my moaning. "S-stop, please." I was whimpering like a baby, I felt weak. "Why should I stop? I know you're enjoying this." He rubbed my clit , my back arched harshly as a loud moan escaped me. "Aaaahhhh." The moan bounced of the walls in the bathroom as Fang continued to rub and caress my lower regions. Once the first moan had escaped I couldn't hold the others, I was a moaning mess. Then I felt his lips press against mine, I moaned even louder as his other hand went to my breast. "I think I'm gonna finger fuck you." Fang said suggest fully as his fingers probed my entrance. I gasped and my legs twitched. Suddenly Fang crammed his finger into me, I screamed.

End of chapter, I don't own MR. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it! Please review.


End file.
